The Internet and World Wide Web allow the access, retrieval, and viewing of various types of content. In general, content can include data and information intended for various purposes, including editorial, special interests, commercial, advertising, business, recreational, political, military, special interests, and others. Conventionally, content for a web page is often inter-mixed with different types of content, such as advertisements (e.g., tile, banner, static, video and audio-based, and other types), which are often used to generate revenue for advertising product or service companies. Advertising and marketing agencies and other entities often invest substantial resources to develop, create, place, and promote goods and services of clients, often using online advertising and marketing vehicles and techniques, such as banner, tile, cube, interstitial, video, audio, multi-media or rich media, and other types. However, online advertisements typically have very low returns on investment. In other words, conventional online advertising techniques typically have large distribution, but very low response rates to discounts, deals, sales, or other advertised sales. Further, gathering and analyzing advertisement and campaign performance information regarding what users like and dislike is often difficult, data mining-intensive, expensive, and time-consuming. Still further, advertisements and other displayed information are typically targeted using conventional techniques that are not effective, accurate, or inexpensive.
Some conventional online advertising techniques provide static information that may be viewed, but not interacted with by a user. Other conventional advertisements allow for user interaction by clicking on or clicking “through” the ad to an off-page link or other destination, where data and information related to the advertisement are presented. Still other conventional advertisements allow users to click on a region of a link, enter information, or provide personal information to obtain an incentive or other reward. However, users are unable to control the delivery and presentation of these advertisements. Further, conventional advertisements do not allow users to determine or control which advertisements are presented. Conventional advertisements that allow for user interaction also do not provide accurate data or information on campaign effectiveness and often fail to provide any information that suggests what users find desirable or undesirable about a given advertisement.
Thus, a solution for gathering user feedback to improve user targeting without the limitations of conventional techniques is needed.